Ina
}} Ina (Japanese: イナヒメ Inahime) is a Warlord in Pokémon Conquest. In the games , Ranmaru, Ina, Oichi, Kai, Nō, and Ginchiyo]] Warlord information Rank I |capacity=5}} Rank II |capacity=6}} * Transforms to Rank II by reaching a 65% link with Prinplup or Empoleon. Default Pokémon Quotes * Start of turn: :* When asleep: ::"Oh... Wake up!" :* With low health or a status ailment: ::"We must find a way..." :* When victory is near: ::"Victory is just a step away!" :* Otherwise: ::"Forward!" * Start of battle: :* When attacking a castle: ::"To battle!" :* When defending a castle: ::"I would risk my life for this land!" * During battle: :"You will not see Ina and running and hiding... Let our Warrior spirit pave the way to a glorious victory!" * When ordering to attack: :"! Use !" * When ordering to go to battle: :* To a kingdom: ::"Ina is ready! Let it begin!" :* To a wild Pokémon location: ::"We must step forth!" * Upon forming a link: :"Let's do our very best together, !" * When using an item: :"Here, take my !" * When using her Warrior Skill: :"This will decide the victor!" * After winning a battle: :* If she attacked a castle: ::"This victory has given me strength..." :* If she defended a castle: ::"Our beloved castle... We have kept it safe!" * When defeated: :* If recruitable: ::"Such strength... I still have far to go...!" :* If defeated by something other than the enemy: ::"Oh, how embarrassing..." :* Otherwise: ::"Victory may have eluded me this time, but I will return." * When being recruited: :"Thank you! I shall endeavor to fight with courage so that I bring no shame to your name." * When there are 30 Warriors in the army: :"Just look at how many allies we have now! The Pokémon seem delighted as well!" * When delegating: :* Before a delegation is chosen: ::"What can I take care of for you?" :* After a delegation is chosen: ::""You may rely on me!" :* When a delegation is stopped: ::"Oh, there's nothing you need me to handle anymore?" * When mining: ** When about to mine: ::"Let's get looking!" :* When successful in mining: ::"Excellent!" ::"Good!" :* When unsuccessful in mining: ::"Hmm..." * When not used in battle for a while: :"I haven't been involved in any battles recently. I sincerely fear that I might be getting rusty..." * When dissatisfied: :"It is clear that I am of no use to you..." * At the end of : :"It's...finally over... I have shown the world what it means to be a Warrior!" :"Father! You were watching?! What did you think? Am I worthy of you yet?" :"Yes, Father!" Profile Tadakatsu's daughter is a dignified and composed Warrior who aspires to match her father's greatness and devotes herself wholeheartedly to achieving her aim. Trivia Historical origin Ina is based on the real-life of Japanese history. She was the daughter of Tadakatsu ( ), and was later adopted by Ieyasu ( ). Her brother-in-law was Yukimura ( ), and her father-in-law was ( ). Ina's husband, , does not appear in the game. Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Steel-type Trainers de:Ina es:Ina zh:稻姬